Stalkers
by Cats070911
Summary: Barbara's obsession with an actor is revealed when a jealous To my follows her then decides to make her week.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all the usual disclaimers apply.

This is intended as a bit of playful fun. It has been adapted from something I wrote months ago not intending to share when I had to miss a trip to see a play with my favourite actor I have followed for twenty-five years. When I found it on the weekend an idea struck...Any passing resemblance / polarity to people we know, fictional and real, is purely intentional...oh and Leonie - no mention of the H word.

* * *

The rain dampened more than Barbara Havers' spirits. It was a typically drizzly London night as she hurried along the West End footpath dodging the puddles that gathered around the metal utility covers and joins in the concrete. Rainbows of melting neon refracted around her scurrying feet as she pushed east against walls of trench costs and umbrellas heading back towards Charing Cross.

She was later than she had hoped but she had been trapped in the pub by her boss, Tommy Lynley, who had been in an effusive mood as they celebrated the successful end of another tricky case. She knew her DI was lonely and she disliked leaving him when he was drinking but she had waited weeks for this chance. She had followed Matthew Walker's career for nearly twenty years when he had played a dashing, enigmatic soldier on a serialised First World War drama. He was not the star but he had fascinated Barbara with his melodious, deep voice and expressive brown eyes that had perfectly captured the complex, nuanced reactions of a soldier at war. He had gone on to star as brilliant surgeon Dr Teddy Leyland in a hospital drama with Elizabeth Large who played his long-suffering theatre nurse Brittany Hebersham. Barbara had watched all episodes so many times she could almost recite the lines by heart. In the series the tension between them had been almost unbearable but the writers had never let them even kiss. Now both actors were reunited in a short-run play based on the series and the reviews promised that finally that issue would be resolved. She had a ticket for tomorrow night but she hoped that she might still make it to the stage door in time to see them leave.

Her excitement built as she rounded the corner but her heart fell when she saw the crush by the door. The crowd was fifteen deep and some men had hoisted their girlfriends onto their shoulders. Most of the crowd were middle-aged women like herself and she saw the same hopeful desperation in their faces as they waited. Barbara stood in the rain for twenty minutes. Some of the crowd drifted away but when the actors appeared the ranks closed tighter than a Roman cohort. Barbara knew she had no chance to see Matthew so she left, mildly dejected, dripping wet yet glad she had tried.

Lynley watched his sergeant from across the road. He was standing as nonchalantly as possible in the doorway he had ducked into when Barbara had stopped. Passersby would assume that with his coat collar turned up and his trouser legs soaked through that he was sheltering from the rain. In reality he was not sure what he was doing. When she left the pub with mysterious answers to where she was going he had, on impulse, decided to follow her. He had assumed perhaps there was a man who had distracted her all evening and he was jealous. He had been relieved to discover what she was doing yet it felt invasive watching her. Despite his manners and guilt he was unable to draw away. He followed behind as she walked to Charing Cross tube station and disappeared inside. He hailed a cab and went home wrestling a maelstrom of emotions.

He poured a whiskey and stood by his fire trying to dry off. Now that he knew she was waiting at a stage door for an aging TV star he felt slightly sorry for her. She had looked lonely, and slightly pathetic, standing in the rain for a glimpse of a man she did not know. He was no better; standing in a doorway watching her. Many times lately he had wanted to ask her out but he talked himself out of it. Barbara would never want to date him. She hated his social standing as Lord Asherton, Eighth Earl. She hated everything about his upbringing from his education at Eton and Oxford through to Howenstowe, his ancestral pile in Cornwall. He was simply not her type. They could be friends, good friends, but nothing more. He sighed, drained his glass and went for a shower.

As Barbara sat sipping her tea and warming her toes by the radiator she knew that her interest in Walker was in reality no different to that of the many other women who had jostled for position in the crowd. Some of them of course would be dazzled by his good looks and charm. Despite his youthful beauty having faded into a well-worn, lived-in face he was still incredibly sexy in an indefinable way. It was the eyes and the smile she concluded. He could be forgiven for anything when he smiled; a bit like Lynley really. Others would look beyond the surface to see a genuinely nice man. In all his interviews Walker was forthright and open and proved to be thoroughly delightful person, the type everyone wanted as their brother or friend. Unlike many who probably would like to sleep with him if the opportunity arose Barbara did not. Even the hint of it would ruin his appeal. Rare among his contemporaries he had been faithful to his wife and he openly spoke of his love for her and their two sons. Barbara admired that. His family values were a large part of his attraction.

The next morning Tommy noticed that she was dressed in her best suit. "Are you in court today?"

"No, I have something on after work."

"I see." Tommy suspected she was going to the theatre but he could hardly acknowledge that without admitting he had followed her. He was no fool. He was not going to play that ugly scene out in the office.

All day she seemed anxious and distracted. Tommy had assumed that she would go alone but as the day wore on he wondered if she might be meeting someone. An unpleasant knot of envy grew in his stomach and when she left he again followed her. He was horrified that he had stooped to tailing her but he needed to know if he had a rival, at least one that was obtainable. Tonight's weather was more tolerable and Barbara sauntered happily past shops and paused to gaze in the windows of others. Lynley was trying hard not to look suspicious but he knew to a trained eye he looked like a stalker who had sinister intentions. At the theatre she paused and looked around. For one horrible moment he thought she would see him but he ducked in time. When he looked up again she had her ticket clenched tightly in her fist as she headed up the stairs. Tommy glanced at his watch. It was seven thirty and the show would finish around ten. He debated his options then walked down the street to find a pub.

Barbara had saved hard to afford one of the best seats in the third row. It was a splurge for her but one that had been worth it. She was only a few feet from the stage and could see the action clearly. The details of their faces had surprised her. Large was far more beautiful than she had ever appeared on the series and Barbara could see tiny beads of sweat breaking through their makeup. It was almost as if she were part of the action. The old chemistry between the stars was there as if no time had passed since the series. In the scene where they finally admitted their love after an exhausting life-saving surgery on a small boy, the audience was silent. Everyone held their breath as they watched them kiss then burst into applause yelling 'encore, encore'. Barbara sat silently watching them. She was not concentrating on the play but thinking of her boss. Tommy was a lot like Leyland, a slightly flawed genius who was generous, kind and loyal. She smiled; her boss was actually rather hot too. She would not mind if one day he kissed her after a grueling case. She blushed and dismissed the thought as she stood and clapped and cheered the actors. "Woo hoo! Yay!"

Tommy knew Barbara would go to the stage door. As people streamed from the theatre he was already standing in his doorway. He spotted Barbara. She had a felt marker in one hand and her programme in the other and managed to secure a position near the front of the crowd. It was nearly thirty minutes before the door swung open and the actors emerged. Tommy had Googled the play and the actors last night. He knew the storyline and he had heard Barbara mention the show once or twice. He could not really understand why it captivated her but he imagined lonely nights in front of the television had a lot to do with it. He was lonely too but he had music and opera and literature to sustain him.

When Walker and Large came out to the crowd Barbara surged forward with everyone else. The actors waved and smiled. "My goodness there are a lot of you. Where do we start?" he said.

Walker turned away from where Barbara was standing while Large came over towards her. Barbara lost sight of Walker but after patiently waiting had the chance to quickly say hello to the actress as she signed anything shoved towards her. Elizabeth thanked her for coming and gave her a warm and genuine smile. Barbara was pleased but as the crowd thinned she looked for Walker. Just when she had elbowed her way near him the door opened and the actors were called inside. They put arms around each other and smiled then waved and disappeared. The crowd dispersed quickly leaving Barbara and a few others staring emptily at the door.

Tommy wanted to race across the road and hug her. He had seen her shoulders slump and could almost feel her disappointment. He knew his sergeant well though and as expected she pulled herself up and tucked away the programme and any regret under her coat and walked away.

He followed discreetly as she trudged down Charing Cross Road. Crowds were gathered in Trafalgar Square and instead of turning to the station she sat on the steps and watched the people bustle by. Tommy found a perch on the steps of St Martins from where he could observe her. She seemed fascinated by a small crowd of demonstrators on the terrace of the National Gallery being watched over by four mounted police. Tourists were chatting to the police and posing for photos with the horses whose manes were neatly braided.

Barbara was intrigued by the night. Everywhere people moved on ancient tracks seared into the subconscious and known only to the individual. Barbara imagined the criss-crossed patterns of movement in her head. As a policewoman she often saw the underbelly of the city; the back alleys where unfortunates were slashed with knives for a few pounds or prostitutes and rent boys were beaten to death by those with power over their lives. Tonight she was watching the normal people. Lovers strolled arm-in-arm by the fountains and nervous boys were waiting for the opportunity to kiss their girl as they gazed up at Nelson. Theatre patrons in suits and tailored dresses flowed from the Westend into swanky restaurants and hotels. Many more headed for the station to return to their humdrum suburban lives. All the paths were intersecting and diverging; touching each other only briefly but creating a totality that was London.

Tommy followed her gaze and began to scrutinise what she was seeing. The city was heaving as people moved around it in a rhythm that only made sense when you were part of it. He and Barbara were outsiders; interlopers looking for the worst potential in people rather than appreciating the small joys of the moment. Tommy saw addicts and thieves; muggers and rapists; people with vacant stares and lost hope. It was depressing and he was encroaching on their lives just as he was intruding on Barbara's. He groaned, took once last glance at her then walked down to The Strand and hailed a cab.

Barbara had been thinking about Tommy and what he would make of the crowd. She toyed with the idea of walking to Belgravia and knocking on his door but what would she say? 'Sorry just passing and thought I'd drop in to say I love you?' She smiled but snorted derisively. It was then that she looked up and saw him, standing by the fence of the church watching her. Her heart beat faster as she quickly looked towards Nelson's Column. _No! It can't be._ When she turned back the man was gone.

Two days later Tommy nervously called Barbara into his office. "Barbara I have a favour to ask."

"Yeah?" She was munching on an apple and he wondered if it was bad timing.

"Judith is hosting a dinner for and old friend tomorrow night. I was wondering if you would accompany me."

"Why?"

He had anticipated rejection and argument but not that question. "Because I would like you to come with me."

"Why can't you ask someone more suitable? Someone from your lot."

"I'm not ready for that," he lied uncomfortably, "I don't want people thinking I'm on the market and raising expectations. Then all the society desperates will appear from the woodwork with invitations I am not ready for." That was true but he could not tell her the real reason was that he had begun to realise that he falling in love with her.

"Where?"

"At her apartment. She is in town for the week."

"I'm not sure Sir," she said guiltily, "I'd probably use the wrong fork or something and embarrass you both. Why don't you take Constable Green? She went to Wycombe and is always staring at you."

"I don't like her. I want to take you. I guarantee you will find it worthwhile."

Barbara frowned at him. _Worthwhile? Surely he's not!_ "I don't quite know what you mean by that but..."

Tommy realised the implication and put up his hand. "Sorry! I meant that I guarantee you will enjoy the evening. Her guests are fun I believe and Judith wants you there."

Barbara was highly suspicious but also curious. She liked his sister and could not imagine they were up to anything sinister. It would be good for her reputation too to have Lynley as a date. _A date! No, I'm just his safe bet; his friend._ "What am I supposed to wear?"

Tommy smiled broadly which made Barbara even more wary. "Your black suit would be perfect. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Just remember Sir, you asked me so it's your fault if this goes pear shaped."

Tommy arrived just before seven and straightened his jacket and tie before he knocked on her door. She was wearing her suit but with a softer, more flowing cream blouse that he had never seen before. "Good evening Barbara, you look lovely tonight," he said as he smiled and extended his arm.

She locked her door and warily accepted his gesture as she allowed him to guide her to his car. This was already feeling awkward. It felt more like a date than her helping out her friend. She tried to dismiss the idea but wondered if perhaps the evening might end in a goodnight kiss. She felt her face redden.

Tommy looked over and saw her smiling and blushing. He hoped this was not going to backfire on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy was deliberately late hoping that Judith's guests were already sipping pre-dinner drinks. As they stood in the lift ascending to her apartment he fidgetted nervously. What had seemed like a good idea yesterday could go horribly wrong. The doors opened directly into the spacious penthouse. Judith was spending more time in London lately and Tommy knew it had a lot to do with her new partner Jackson. He had only met him three or four times but he seemed to be a good match for his sister.

Barbara stood back and Tommy put his hand on her back to guide her into the room. He could feel her trembling. "Relax, I'm here," he said reassuringly. He saw his sister and Jackson coming towards them. They were holding hands and looked happy. He wished he was able to hold Barbara's. "Judith, thank you for inviting us."

"Hello you two," she said hugging them both. "All set," she whispered in Tommy's ear.

"Hello Judith, thank you for inviting me," Barbara said politely.

"No, thank you. Tommy is miserable company when he's the fifth wheel or I try to set him up. Barbara this is Jackson Trindke. He's a banker but if you can look past that you'll find he's quite nice."

Barbara shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. Come through and meet the others." Jackson was tall and blonde with boyish good looks and an immaculately tailored suit. Barbara began to worry that she was out of her depth but she was propelled forward by Tommy's hand that had not moved from her back.

Havers followed the new couple into the main room and gasped. Across the river Parliament House was lit up, its golden reflection shining off an unusually calm Thames. The room was huge with an enormous cream leather lounge suit facing a modern, wall-mounted fireplace at one end and a large twelve seat dining table set with shiny silverware and fat white candles at the other.

"Everyone else is on the balcony," Judith said as she linked Barbara's arm with hers. "Come on, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Barbara looked at Tommy who shrugged and went to fetch drinks.

The balcony was as large as the room and swept around the building. Barbara was in awe of the Lynley money. "Barbara I'd like you to meet my good friend Elizabeth and her husband Ben."

Barbara quickly wound her mouth up from where it had fallen to the floor. She was face to face with Elizabeth Large! She stammered an awkward greeting as she shook hands. Elizabeth had frowned as if she may have recognised her from the other night's crowd then said, "hang on a mo. Matthew!"

Barbara turned to see Matthew Walker coming towards her with a huge grin on his face. He was holding hands with his wife, Victoria. "Hello," he purred as he extended his hand to Barbara and then Tommy who had to pass Barbara her gin and tonic before he could shake hands.

Her powers of speech deserted her but Tommy smoothly covered. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Tommy, Judith's brother, and this is Barbara, my partner." Barbara was about to protest that partner sounded too personal and that they were work colleagues but no sound would come. Instead she managed what she hoped was a gracious smile.

Tommy hovered close and it gave her confidence. After some small talk between the men about the view she had calmed enough for her heartbeat to not be the only sound she could hear and for her to be able to trust her voice. "I saw Medical Miracles the other night. You were both excellent. The same chemistry from the series was still there."

Matthew's grin broadened. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "Elizabeth is like my baby sister. That kiss was a little weird at first truth be told but I am glad you enjoyed it. What did you think Tommy?"

Without missing a beat Tommy covered any ambiguity. "I wasn't able to go but I've heard it was a wonderful play."

"Not your cup of tea eh? I must say we never imagined reviving it but the series was good for both of us and opened many wonderful opportunities. The series ended abruptly when funding was cut. I think a lot of the audience felt cheated. This was one way of paying back our loyal fans and perhaps drawing a line for us under Leyland and Hebersham. Most people only ever associate me with him."

"What a waste," Barbara said, "you are terrific in everything you do. I've followed your career since Trench Rats."

"Oh goodness, that's over twenty years!"

Tommy watched happily as Barbara and Matthew chatted about his roles. Victoria sidled up to him. "You might have lost her for the night Tommy. He'll talk to real fans as long as they'll listen. Most of them only know him for Leyland. Why do I suspect that you might have arranged this especially with Judith?"

Tommy smiled. "I hope you don't mind but I wanted to do something for Barbara."

Victoria gave him a knowing smile. "My husband is charming, not in a swarmy way. He is truly a beautiful soul. What if you're found wanting by comparison?"

Tommy was surprised by her directness and perspicacity. "Oh, you think I arranged this to show he has feet of clay? No, on the contrary. I did it because she missed out on meeting him the other night and I know how much she was looking forward to it."

"I see; you did it because you love her."

Tommy lowered his eyes. "Yes."

"And you've never told her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Then perhaps you should tell her. She's been listening to Matthew but her eyes have barely left you." Tommy went to turn. "Uh, no, don't do that or she'll stop looking. Just find a way. It's a romantic night on a balcony overlooking a river with a great view. I'm sure even a policeman can find something romantic there." Further conversation was cut short by Judith calling them in for dinner.

Judith watched her guests with great satisfaction. Everyone was engaged, even her grumpy brother who had managed to sidle closer to Barbara and put his arm protectively around the back of her chair. Dinner had been hilarious with amusing tales of acting and banking. Ben was a wildlife photographer who had poked his lens into the nests and dens of many exotic creatures. His story about being chased by an angry bear in Canada had them all captivated. Jackson told the story of his visit to the Bank of England vaults and the smell and feel of millions upon millions of pounds of bullion. She would never have imagined that they had to wear sunglasses to shield their eyes from the gleaming gold. Victoria told the story of Matthew, an excellent rider, having to learn to fake a fall from a horse only to have the horse on the day trip and really throw him. They had caught it on film and much to his chagrin used it instead.

"Some people go to extraordinary lengths to meet actors," Jackson said. Tommy and Judith glared at him. "My aunt, she's American, once waited to meet Marlon Brando and then convinced him she should go to his apartment to interview him for her varsity newspaper. She interviewed him but she had nothing to do with the paper."

"She's got more nerve than I'd have," Barbara said thinking of her own meagre attempts to meet Matthew. She looked across at the actor and smiled. This evening had been priceless.

Matthew asked Tommy about funny moments. Lynley had seen the way Barbara looked at Walker and felt his jealousies rising. "We deal with murders mainly. Not much humour there I'm afraid."

"No, sorry. I imagine it's a bloody hard job at times." He turned to Barbara. "Vic and I found working together a joy and a strain. How do you two cope?"

"We argue like cat and dog," she replied ignoring the implication, "but we have a sort of... understanding."

Matthew nodded sagely and smiled broadly. "I'm glad Barbara," he said in a way that sent shivers down her spine.

The guests adjourned to the balcony to enjoy the balmy evening. Judith suggested photos and organised group shots to mask the one she wanted, Barbara with Matthew. He happily posed with his arm around her waist, a cheeky grin and twinkling eyes. Barbara looked happy and Judith noticed Tommy smiling at her. She had suspected Tommy had finally realised that Barbara was his soulmate. "Come on Tommy, let's have one of you and Barbara. That's it, closer."

Barbara had been oddly calm posing with Matthew. It was incredible to have met him and he had proved to be everything she had believed. Standing next to her boss as he put his arm around her was far more confronting. She knew her face was beetroot red and he was grinning sheepishly. She knew he had set this dinner up for her but she had no idea why, or even how he knew about her obsession with Matthew.

Elizabeth and Ben had to leave to collect their son. A round of farewells and kisses followed. Barbara was shocked when she whispered in her ear, "Tommy's a good man, like Matthew. Don't be afraid of that."

"Well we should leave too," Matthew announced. "We had a fantastic evening and I am so pleased to meet a fan who remembers Trench Rats." Matthew kissed Barbara on the cheek and Tommy watched enviously wondering if she would ever wash her face again.

"Well that was fun," Judith said as the lift doors closed. "Jackson will you give me a hand please? We'll only be about ten minutes. You two enjoy the evening air."

Tommy escorted Barbara back onto the balcony. His sister had not been very subtle but he suspected Barbara was still dreaming of Matthew and had not noticed. "They were very nice and down-to-earth."

"Thank you Sir."

"For what?"

"Organising tonight. I don't understand why though."

Tommy was trapped between lying and confessing. "I knew you liked the Medical Mysteries series and I didn't have to be much of a detective to know you went to see Medical Miracles the other night. I thought you might like to meet them, that's all."

"I've admired Matthew for a long time. When I saw him I was scared he wouldn't match the image I had built in my head but he did. It was incredible. So thank you."

"He's charming," he said slightly begrudgingly, "do you think he's as handsome as they say?"

Barbara smiled. Lynley sounded almost jealous. "Oh yes, maybe not classically handsome but that voice and those eyes and that wonderfully cheeky smile make him quite...hot." _Rather like you!_

Tommy harumphed. "Hotness is a little overrated at times."

Barbara felt sorry for Tommy and his fragile ego. "Hmm, but with him it's backed up by his personality. You know half the women at the station think you're hot too."

"Really?" Tommy had always assumed they eyed him for his money. "And which half do you fit into Sergeant?"

"I am invoking my right to remain silent," she said quietly.

Tommy's heart started to thump in his chest. He had to kiss her. He was already standing close to her as they stood at the railing and faced the river but now he reached out and draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He cursed himself. He had to confess first or any relationship would be built on a lie. He could not kiss her with his guilt hanging over him. "Barbara, I'm sorry but I didn't tell you the whole truth. I knew about Matthew and the play because I followed you. I saw your face when you didn't get to meet him and I wanted to fulfill that dream for you."

He counted to ten while he waited for the fireworks. It usually happened around six. "I know."

"You know? How?"

"I thought I'd seen you standing by the fence at St Martins but I wrote it off on my imagination but tonight I knew it was you."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"No, there was no point. It would have been too embarrassing for both of us. It couldn't have been a coincidence or you would have come over to me. I was sitting where you had to have seen me. So I couldn't imagine how you would explain following me and I couldn't explain a twenty year old obsession with an actor. It was best to ignore it."

Tommy leant down close to her face. "I can explain it."

"But I can't, so nothing needs to be said beyond 'thanks'."

"Yes Barbara, it does." Tommy kissed her lightly then pulled away.

Barbara's heart flipped in her chest. She waited for his next move. He kissed her again and she tentatively replied. She turned towards him as he embraced her. Slowly they grew more confident and the kiss intensified. It felt natural and right kissing him. She had dreamt of it but never thought it would happen. He was urgent and slightly awkward as if he too had wanted this for years. Barbara was in heaven.

He had expected hesitance and even reluctance but Barbara's kiss was certain yet tender. Years of desire and love flooded a vacuum inside him and for the first time since he was a child he felt happy. "I...I've wanted this for so long. I'm hopelessly in love with you Barbara."

She smiled lovingly at him. "Me too Tommy. I've loved you longer than you can imagine. When I saw Matthew kiss Elizabeth on stage the other night all I could think of was kissing you."

"Really? That's all you thought of?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck. "Make love to me." Barbara nodded and Tommy kissed her with every ounce of his love.

Judith and Jackson were watching from the bedroom on the floor above. "Oh thank goodness. Look at that Jack, he's finally kissed her."

"I think it's time we stopped watching them now," he replied as he began to kiss her shoulder.

"I told Tommy earlier he could stay if he needed to. I made up the spare room and bathroom."

"Barbara might feel set up."

"Oh she must know Tommy arranged tonight. And where better to consummate their relationship than in a room with this view?" She looked out again and smiled. They were still kissing. Tommy whispered something to Barbara and she nodded before he kissed her with such passion that Judith had to look away. The tension between them was sizzling and could have lit up London.

"You might have been right. I don't think they will make it home," Jackson chuckled. "I only hope they make it off that balcony!"


End file.
